The Battle
by Deathscythe Hell 2.0
Summary: First Inuyasha Fanfic I have done


Disclamer: I in no way own Inu-yasha or characters. Now that We've gotten that out of the way. On with the show. Of course I have added a few of my own characters to this. Enlighten me here, First fanfic. So you guys just tell me how bad I did and I'll try and do better on the next chapter. I might have made things a little Out of character. Meh. No one is perfect.

Chapter 1

The Battle

The wind blew in the way of the west, and the cloaked figure raised his hand to greet it as it came. The wind blew softly but carried the sent of that of a battle field, and that brought out the thing that he hated most about himself; A curiousity that must be satisfied. He then turned away and headed to the west, grinning wickedly and hoping for a distraction of some sort.

"Damn it all! Die already!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he waved his sword, the Tetsaiga, like a club, shattering the ground beneath it.

A cool face that was of Sesshomaru, just jumped out of the way of the sword yet again and slashed out with the Tokijen sending a fury of blue streaks towards his half brother, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you may of defeated Naraku. But the fact remains that you have not killed me yet with all the power you possess. And that is one mistake that, this Sesshomaru, does not plan to make." He sneered, as the blue streaks of energy slashed through his half brothers body like it was paper and receiving a satisfying howl of pain. Just then his demon senses kicked in and he jumped into the air just barely avoiding the purification powers of the priestess that traveled with the half breed.

"Sesshomaru! Prepare to die!" Kagome yelled as she nautched another bow and marking Sesshomaru with it. But Sesshomaru just smirked and slowly decended and landing inbetween Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome. What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to run and get the others!" Inuyasha yelled getting to his feet and charging at his brother again yelling. "Wind Scar!" But Sesshomaru already knew it was coming and he ran towards Kagome as quickly as he could and he slamed the hilt of the sword into her in the stomach and she just fell limp into his arm. He then looked at the oncoming attack and he jumped out of the way with graceful ease that pissed Inuyasha off.

"Sesshomaru! If you harm one hair-" Inuyasha tried to threatening his brother but what he saw was shocking. Sesshomaru was smiling.

"Little brother, What you have been doing to her is enough to even disgust me." Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone, then he narrowed his eyes. "Sleeping with that dead whore that is not able to produce any offspring is dishonoring enough. That is why your friends have all abandoned you. The slayer and the monk knew what you were doing all along. They left after the defeat of Naraku to start a family of their own and to keep away from you. And you have disturbed the order in all the lands to have yourself killed. This Sesshomaru, has what he has come fore. The other lords may deal with you."

Inuyasha felt like he had been stabbed by those blue energy beams a hundred times over. 'Could what Sesshomaru be saying be true? Nah! Can't be, he's only messing with me.' Then it happened a female wolf demon came walking into the clearing wearing similar clothes as to Sango's slayer outfit only the armour was blood red and the sleeves were short. Her pail face and small frame made her look like one of those women that Miroku went off with. But by the markings on her were similar to that of Sesshomaru's, Only she had a green leaf on top of her forehead that had red hair flying into it all over the place. Inuyasha looked at her, while she sneered.

"I am Ume of the southern lands. The lands in which you slayed the halfbreed, and thanks to you, many lush feilds of herbs for all known diseases were destroyed. Sesshomaru asked for my aid in this little adventure, and I must say, It is a waste of my time." Ume said with a small smile running her hands to the two katana on her back readying for an attack.

"If your wanting me to be scared. I don't got the time lady, but I'll take pleasure on going right through you." Inuyasha growled just as a thud and Inuyasha turned and glared at a dragon demon. "And just where did you come from you big fucker!?"

"Have respect for the Lord of the North, whelp." He towered over Inuyasha's body by more then five feet and he wore the amour and swords of the samurai. The bulk of the amour was a real dark blue and the man's face was concealed by many scars and a small hint of grey in the black hair of the lord. The jade green eyes were narrowed to little slits "I am Ryoko. Sesshomaru and I And I will have your tongue for that remark." He stated with his deep voice."

And then another scent hit him, this one he knew of and he growled deeply turning around to the east. He raised the Tetsaiga and waited for him to arrive, and Inuyasha didn't have to wait long. When he arrived Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes to slits knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

"Well hey there Mutt-face. How you been?" came the mocking of Kouga, "And before you ask, I am the lord of the East. And the reason I'm here is because Sesshomaru offered to give me a hand in getting rid of some trouble makers in my lands if I helped get rid of you in return. I got nothing to lose there." Kouga walked into the battle ground wearing the usual brown fur around his lower region and the usual black arm and sword tied to the side. Kouga didn't seem to change much, his hair was still in the long ponytail that came from the back of his skull and his grey eyes were narrowed as well.

"Well, now that were through with the introductions. You three going to just sit there blabing, Or do you plan on actually fighting?" Inuyasha said with a sneer as the wind blew against his silver hair and red haroi.

"Indeed." said Ume as she charged taking out the katana and sliceing at Inuyasha in a horizontal attack. Inuyasha just blocked with the Tetsaiga but wasn't prepared for the next move. Kouga moved in quickly and kicked him so hard in the chest that the ribs broke and Kouga just smirked as Sesshomaru looked on and nodded in approval with Kagome silently resting in the lords arms with the sword still drawn.


End file.
